1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicone. More particularly, the present invention relates to silicone sprays.
2. General Background of the Invention
There is a product on the market today that some of the telephone companies use called Revite MDP-30 Moisture Displacement. This product is more a lubricant than a moisture barrier. It is a trichloroethylene-based product.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:    U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,168 4,534,959 5,650,146 6,200,964 6,352,699 6,384,023 6,387,357 6,403,067 6,468,512 6,562,324 6,576,623.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,512 discloses a silicone gel antiperspirant/deodorant with a viscosity from 7,000 cps to 30,000 cps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,023 discloses a silicone gel that can be sprayed in aerosol form (see column 4, lines 42–43). It mentions dimethyl polysiloxanes (see lines 50+ in column 3). U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,964 is related to this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,146 discloses a sprayable aerosol silicone that forms a gel on contact with human skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,623 discloses a silicone gel.